Cluckna
by Southernson
Summary: Lalna always comes up with the strangest machines, doesn't he? Well, when he decides to experement on the beloved Honeydew.inc, 'mascot', he doesn't even realize what's in store for them. Contains the Yogscast tekkit crew. Rated K 'Cause, I dunno, there's really nothing wrong with it yet.


**Hello everyone. Southernson here. Now, I was looking at DeviantART when I found a peculiar piece of art containing Lalna and Clucky. So, I decided to do a fanfiction based off of it. I don't know if you would like me to continue it, or just have it as a silly little one-shot. So, yeah. :P Peace out! *Dissapears in a shower of cookies***

Chapter 1

I look around the factory, hoping that someone would come by soon. I feel my heart skip a bit when I see Lalna walk over to me. He grins at me and kneels down, picking me up in his arms.

"Morning Clucky." He says cheerfully to me. I cluck at him like I do every morning. He walks over to the flying area and starts flying up, me still in his arms.

He lands in his lab and places me down. He walks away from me, starting to work on his machinery like always. My head droops a bit and I trudge over to my bowl.

I look down at the pile of flax seeds inside the bowl and let out a happy cluck. I lean over and nibble at the flax seeds. I finish about half of them when I feel myself being picked up.

I turn my head around and see Lalna smiling at me. "Clucky, I would like to try something, but I need your help." He says to me. I feel my heart start beating faster.

_He wants me to help him! _I think to myself. I squeal in joy on the inside. On the outside, I cluck a bit and softly nod my head.

He smiles and walks over to one of his machines. He walks towards one of his testing tubes. I start to feel nervous, wondering what he actually needs help with.

I feel my eyes widen when he opens the door to the test tube. "Lalna! I need you down here! Something's happened to the machines!" I hear the Xephos say.

I hear Lalna grumble under his breath. He places me down, causing relief for me. I watch as he leaves me here all alone. I droop my head again in sadness.

_I wish he would notice me. I just..._ I think to myself. I cut off my thinking when I see a familiar man in front of me.

"Why, hello Clucky." Sjin says kindly to me. He kneels down and rubs my head. I cluck a bit at him, showing my thanks. He smiles and stands back up.

His height always shocked me. I wonder how he even is that tall. "Sjin, what are you doing here?" I hear Lalna say. I look around Sjin's legs and smile my invisible smile.

"I was saying hello to Clucky." He says back, defending himself. Lalna shrugs and walks up to us.

"If you don't mind, I would like it if you'd leave." Lalna says, waving Sjin off. Sjin scowls at him but walks away anyway.

Once Sjin leaves, I feel Lalna pick me up again. I gulp a bit as he places me inside the test tube.

He closes the door behind me and I look at him with scared eyes. He smiles softly at me, making my fear go away. "Don't worry Clucky, nothing will hurt you, I promise." He says softly to me.

On the inside, I was going crazy, wanting to get out of this tube, but Lalna's soft voice always calms me. I see Lalna press a few buttons and flick a few switches.

"Lalna, what the bloody hell are you doing to Clucky!?" I hear a voice cry out. Lalna jolts around, looking at the man before us.

Honeydew was standing there with a very shocked expression, looking from myself to Lalna. I clucked, trying to calm Honeydew down.

"Honeydew, calm down, I was just going to try something." Lalna says, putting his hands out to calm Honeydew down.

I don't know if he didn't notice, but the light on the panel went from red to green. "You're going to kill her though if you do something!" Honeydew shouts back, eyes still on Lalna.

I cluck, trying to get attention. The green light starts blinking. I hear a whirling sound, gears running together.

Lalna flicks his head around back to the machine. Honeydew shouts at him, but Lalna ignores him. He presses a few more buttons and turns towards me and grins.

"Lalna, are you even paying attention..." Honeydew says, until his eyes widen.

I look down at myself and see my feathers starting to glow. My eyes widen in shock and I squawk in shock. I start flapping my wings, wondering what is happening to me.

I look at Lalna with terrified eyes. He just smiles at me. I squawk again, wanting him to stop this.

I feel my body freeze. I stop flapping around. My body started to feel heavier, and weaker. I lie down, trying to stop the immense pain.

"Lalna! What did you do to Clucky!" Honeydew shouts at Lalna. I manage to keep my eyes open, trying to stop the pain and tiredness take over.

"Clucky is dying, you idiot!" Honeydew shouts at him. Lalna clicks his tongue.

"I am not killing her," he says, laughing a bit, "I am changing her." I look at him with sad eyes, wondering why he was doing this to me.

I close my eyes and my head hits the floor. I hear a dinging sound and feel my body changing. I cry out, having never felt this kind of pain before.

(...)

I slowly open my eyes, my body weak. I slowly lift my arm and place it on my head, letting out a pain-filled groan. I see Lalna walk up to me. I smile weakly and he kneels down next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me quietly. I smile weakly at him and try to sit up, but he keeps down.

"Just take your time, don't try to strain yourself." He says, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Lalna, I'm not a little kid, I can take care of..." I say to him and my eyes widen in shock. I jolt up, making Lalna falling back.

I hold my new hands out in front of me. My eyes widen. I look down and see pale legs where my old legs used to me.

I see Lalna sit next to me and I look at him in shock. "I... I... I'm..." I say, still looking at my hands in shock.

Lalna laughs a bit at me. "You're human!" He says cheerfully.

**What did you guys think of this? The person that got me insipired from this is called 'Chesterblover'. Just type up his name in deviantART and you should see his terrific pieces of Yogscast inspired work.**

**As usual, I don't own anything from this story, except the Human Clucky. Everything else belongs to it's respected owner.**

**So yeah guys, if you want me to continue this as an actual story, r&r down below, and, yeah. :P Peace out dudes and dudettes! *Dissapears on a Nyan cat* :3**


End file.
